The Worst Episode Ever
The Worst Episode Ever is the 17th episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff and the sixth episode of season two. Transcript (the episode begins with SpongeBob waking up in his bed) SpongeBob: (yawns) Good morning house! Time to start the day! (he heads downstairs to make breakfast) I just love me some Temmie Flakes! (he sits down with his cereal by his couch and turns the TV on to see a Temmie Flakes advert) Temmie: temmie flakes! Announcer: Part of a complete breakfast... Temmie: wub wub wub wub wub! SpongeBob: Wait, Temmie's on TV? (we see inside SpongeBob's mind and see a set out similar to Inside Out) AngerBob: Why can't we be on TV? DisgustBob: I am leaving... (walks away) JoyBob: No, please! Don't leave! Ugh! FearBob: What if Temmie's gonna brag to us now he's on TV? JoyBob: He's not gonna brag to us! He's gonna encourage us to go on TV too! SadBob: Since when does Temmie ever- FearBob: (interrupting) WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK! (he takes over the controls and makes SpongeBob put on his Krusty Krab uniform and sprint out the house) AngerBob: What are you doing? FearBob: MR. KRABS IS GONNA KILL US IF WE'RE LATE! JoyBob: Mr. Krabs is not going to kill us! He's just going to make us work overtime. AngerBob: OVERTIME? SadBob: (starts crying) But I don't like overtime! JoyBob: Calm down, you two. (hands AngerBob some paperwork) Anger, can you send these down to central? If he memorises the formula now we can get a head start on those patties! AngerBob: Fine. (takes the paperwork and walks off) DisgustBob: (returning) Krabby Patties? Ew, I hate them! There is literally nothing worse than- (JoyBob puts her in a sack and carries her into a detention cell and shuts the door before returning) SadBob: Did you just lock up Disgust? JoyBob: What? Why would I do that? (she takes control of SpongeBob as we now see him happily skipping to work laughing) SpongeBob: (skipping to working laughing) Going to work, going work. (he reaches the Krusty Krab to see Squidward waiting) Oh, hi Squidward! Where's Mr. Krabs? (back in SpongeBob's mind, FearBob and SadBob are panicking) FearBob and SadBob: MR. KRABS IS GONE! SadBob: What if he's dead? FearBob: What if he's been abducted by aliens? Squidward: He's dead. What do you think SpongeBob! FearBob: (scared) He's dead? What if we're next? JoyBob: Calm down! Squidward's probably just being sarcastic again! SpongeBob: You're kidding me right? You're kidding me? Squidward: (sigh) Yes, I'm kidding you. (we see inside Squidward's mind) Angerward: Pathetic imbecile! You don't need to be Sherlock to figure it out! Disgustward: Disgusting! Joyward: He really should be using his (does the hand movements) imagination! Angerward: (sighs and then pulls out a gun and kills Joyward) Disgustward: Oh my god! They killed Joy! Sadward: You (censored)! Fearward: Please don't kill me! I'm sterile! (meanwhile in the real world, Mr. Krabs appears) SpongeBob: Oh yeah, Mr. Krabs! We're saved! Mr. Krabs: Maybe you are but I'm definitely not. My back's killing me! FearBob: His back's killing him? (he takes control of SpongeBob) SpongeBob: (scared) Oh no, Mr. Krabs! (gets on his knees) Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital! Mr. Krabs: (sigh) I'm talking figuratively, my boy. SpongeBob: Oh. (gets up) Sorry, Mr. Krabs. AngerBob: (returns and then carries FearBob away) He'll be fine... JoyBob: OK, now that's over we can have a lovely day at the Krusty Krab! Sadward: Now that's said and done we can have a horrible day at the Krusty Krab! Fear Krabs: (from inside of Mr. Krabs' mind) Ugh, our back still hurts! Joy Krabs: I knew we should've used that cream. Disgust Krabs: Have you seen how disgusting that stuff is? Sad Krabs: Maybe we shouldn't be so cheap and keep all that money under our mattress somewhere else! Anger Krabs: One does not simply become cheap and go back! I say we- Mr. Krabs: (being controlled by Anger Krabs) GET INSIDE THE KRUSTY KRAB AND EARN SOME MONEY! SadBob: He's scaring us! (he takes control) SpongeBob: (crying) Please, Mr. Krabs, don't hurt me! Anger Krabs: Oh, I give up! (he walks Mr. Krabs into his office) Joy Krabs: Anger! You've scarred him for life now! Anger Krabs: As long as we pay the bills it doesn't matter who we 'scar for life'! (SpongeBob follows Mr. Krabs in the office) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, you are all right, aren't you? Mr. Krabs: Yes, now can you please (imitating the 'get out me car' lady) get out me office! (coughs and his voice goes back to normal) And, er, get back to work. Joy Krabs: Happy faces, happy places. Anger Krabs: (censored) dimwits, (censored) business. Sad Krabs: Stop causing a commotion! Anger Krabs: Only 'cos I'm so awesome. (Patrick walks in the Krusty Krab) Patrick: Good morning- (we see inside Patrick's mind) Joy Star: Krusty Krew! I feel in the mood for a Krabby Patty. Disgust Star: Disgusting! Ugh. Squidward: OK, 'superstar'. (Angerward laughs with him) SPONGEBOB! ONE KRABBY PATTY PLEASE! (SpongeBob exits the kitchen with Patrick's order to the first line of Smash Mouth's All Star, 'Somebody once told me...') Wait, how did you- (SpongeBob gives Patrick his food) JoyBob: Why don't we give Patrick his food on the house? AngerBob: Yeah, on the house... (he smirks as he takes control of SpongeBob making him shove the patty right into Patrick's face) Patrick: Thanks buddy! SpongeBob: No! It's wasn't nice! I'm still angry at you for clogging my toilet! Patrick: Oh. Joy Star: I think we should give SpongeBob a nice and friendly apology. Anger Star: Maybe SpongeBob should give US and apology for owning an old fashioned toilet. Sad Star: Stop! Arguing never solves anything! I'm sure there's a reasonable conclusion to this problem. Anger Star: There isn't a reasonable explanation to you. Fear Star: Stop arguing! Anger Star: We're not arguing we're- Stupid Star: (interrupting) Being stupid! Anger Star: (censored, Stupid Star takes control of Patrick) Disgust Star: Stupid, please don't. Patrick: (gets down on his news and prays) I'm sorry, SpongeBob! I'm so sorry! SpongeBob: That's OK Patrick, you don't need to over- (outside Kenny is injured in a car crash) Oh my God! They killed Kenny! (cut to the Polar Inc. Recording studio in real life) PolarKey (Voice Actor of Temmie): What? I'm not going to think of some way to incorporate Temmie into this part! (cut back to the Krusty Krab) Squidward: Is he dead yet? SpongeBob: Squidward? Squidward: What? He dies nearly every episode! At least I don't have to pay the hospital bills, (quietly as he goes back to the counter) bet it's over nine thousand by now. Patrick: Squidward, we're in America. We don't have hospital bills. (SpongeBob stares blankly as Patrick means England (even though there not actually in the UK but just use the currency and terms) Joy Star: So, uh, what are we going to order? Fear Star: I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda. Joy Star: Let's just get a whopper. Anger Star: What the (censored) is a whopper? Stupid Star: A small child- (cut to Robbie Rotten watching the episode on his TV) Robbie: Well, this stinks. (the episode in an episode turns into a CinemaSins video with the sin counter being 9001) CinemaSins Guy: Robbie would be excellent at CinemaSins. (the 9001 changes to 9002 as the episode ends) Secret Code .... .- -.. . ... / .- -. -.. / .-.. . - --- / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / .- .--. .--. .-. --- ...- . .-.-.- Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Polar Inc. Category:PolarTem Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts